EL UNO PARA EL OTRO
by Bishojo-scm
Summary: Quien se casa ahora?... reviews plis¡¡¡
1. el inicio

_Hace ya mucho tiempo que no se sabe nada de Candy por lo menos por acá en México en televisión abierta así que no me hago responsable de cómo quede je, je... pero igual espero que les guste..._

* * *

Al final del día, Terry estaba completamente agotado, había ensayado varias horas, ahora, tenía que volver a casa al lado de una mujer a la que no amaba, pero que por propia desición ahora la había atado a el, así que dedicio mejor pasar un rato a la plaza que le quedaba muy cerca del lugar de ensayo y asi tomar un rico café, pues por amor a la mujer que un día tuvo entre sus brazos y la dejo ir había decidido dejar de tomar...

-Pero nunca- pensaba y se repetía a si mismo Terry, con los ojos cristalinos y rojos por las lagrimas –Nunca podré cumplir la promesa... si no estoy contigo...-.

Y con ojos húmedos y las mejillas con unas gotas cristalinas que las recorrían con tristeza caminó rumbo a la plaza esperando encontrar un buen lugar para tomar su café, encontró una pequeña cafetería y se dirigió hacia allí, más que nada por la curiosidad ya que estaba contaba con un nombre por demás atrayente para el.

Su típica cabellera larga y castaña dejaba ver unos ojos tristes, portaba su gabardina negra que con el cuello alzado cubría parte de su cara, por camisa llevaba una color rojo quemado abierta hasta los primeros 4 botones, dejando ver un pecho bien marcado y algo quemado por sus continuos ensayos bajo el sol, su pantalón era de mezclilla negra, no era flojo pero si lo suficientemente ajustado como para notar unas piernas fuertes, sus zapatos como siempre estaban impecablemente limpios a pesar del constante viento y lluvia que levantaba tierra y lodo y ensuciaba a cuento transeúnte pasaba.

Se dirigió a aquel lugar cabizbajo y algo malhumorado, debido a su agotamiento por el ensayo, llego al lugar y nuevamente miro el letrero con el nombre de la cafetería y una sonrisa apenas perceptible, que para muchos tan solo hubiera sido una mueca, se dibujo en su boca y corazón, pues tenía la esperanza que aquel lugar le trajera de nuevo consigo a su verdadero amor.

Al entrar noto que era un lugar muy agradable, bañado de cierto romanticismo y encanto, apenas hubo visto una mesa sola se dirigió a ella, se sentó y llamo a una camarera, la cual pronto asistió y tomo su orden, mientras ella volvía Terry analizaba su vida, recordando los bellos momento que paso al lado de aquella rubia que un día fue suya... su único amor, claro al lado de su ahora esposa también había tenido sus bueno momentos, pero..

-No es amor...-pensaba Terry con amargura en su corazón –Fui un tonto debí luchar por ella- se dijo así mismo mientras la camarera le sonreía por la escena que había presenciado.

Se dispuso a tomar su café, su olor y aroma le resulto esquistito –Un sabor extrañamente familiar...-pensaba mientras le daba un sorbo al café que degusto como nunca antes había hecho desde que su vida se había quedado sin amor...

-Oh¡, Candy fui un verdadero cobarde y un imbécil pues he hecho sufrir a dos mujeres que verdaderamente me aman..., pero aun tengo tiempo... puedo hacer algo...,-y por su repentino levantamiento derramo el café el cual se vertió por toda la mesa mojándole los pantalones –Por suerte eran negros... pero si quiero empezar de nuevo, debo empezar por estos pantalones...-

La camarera de nuevo asistió a tenderle sonriéndole por el bochorno que había tenido hace un momento y limpio y se marcho sin decir nada. Terry se marcho del lugar pagando el café y dejando una muy buena propina para la mesera.

Camino alegre por la plaza, se sentó a observar la fuente y meditar sobre que tendría que hacer, el pantalón mojado ya no le importaba al fin que eso se podía arreglar. Procedió a caminar rumbo a su casa, esta vez no utilizaría carro quería admirar lo bello que la vida le había brindado...

La vida de casado no era lo que esperaba pues con su actual esposa Susana la vida era tormentosa, al principio no le disgustaba tanto pero con el pasar del tiempo Susana había perdido la poca autoestima que le quedaba y con cada pensamiento y cada momento que Terry divagaba en alguna conversación de ambos se ponía insoportable, le reclamaba que nunca pensaba en ella como en Candy le preguntaba constantemente que porque nunca pudo amarla como a Candy, después rompía a llorar y encerrase en el cuarto para no salir hasta el día siguiente.

-Me preocupa su reacción, no se que valla a pasar, pero sea como sea debo buscar mi felicidad y dejar que ella encuentre la suya porque esa felicidad no la tiene conmigo-

Su casa era grande la fachada era rustica con colores vivos y muy alegres, tenía un inmenso jardín el cual rodeaba una fuente con agua cristalina que contenía peces multicolores, el salón principal era inmenso con una alfombra roja que hacia contraste con el resto de la habitación que era blanca con toques naranjas, era una casa hermosa pero para el era su "jaula de oro". Subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto donde se encontraba Susana.

-Buenas noches amor, porque llegaste tan tarde?, ensayaste mucho?, estas cansado?

-Hola Susana, estuve pensando las cosas y necesito hablar contigo... Susana yo... quiero... encontrar mi felicidad...-

-De que hablas Terry, la felicidad esta aquí, a mi lado-

-Susana dejémonos de hipocresías tu bien sabes que eso es falso y la razón de que tu y yo estemos juntos bien la sabes-

Susana rompió a llorar, no quería que Terry pronunciara una palabra más pero el estaba decidido a por fin afrontar su situación, quería a Susana pero no la amaba, amaba a una mujer que quizás aun estaba a tiempo de recuperar aunque nada era seguro...


	2. SIN MIEDO A NADA, TE PIDO PERDON

_Este fic tratare de hacerlo corto, lo que menos quiero es alargarlo, simplemente quiero contar lo que para mi seria el final después del final, así que en si no va a ser una gran historia, sobre todo porque no soy muy buena escribiendo, más bien sería como otro punto de vista sobre lo que es para mi un segundo final..._

_Otra cosa, la carta de Terry imagino se les hará conocida, pues verán alguna letra fue modificada pero en si pertenecen en gran parte a primero "Sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago y He venido a pedirte perdón que la verdad no recuerdo de quien fue pero yo la escuche con Víctor García y las Ha-As así que les recomiendo que las escuchen están bastante bien..._

* * *

**CARTA A CANDY**

Era ya tarde pasaban más de las 11:00 p.m. y una rubia había llorado gran parte de la tarde desde que recibió una carta desde New York, esta estaba realmente inconsolable, las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de una por una trayendo recuerdos que ya parecían olvidados y por consecuencia reabrían heridas en el corazón. Empezó como un simple llanto de dolor y termino como un llanto de rencor hacia si misma por no poder haber sido capaz de luchar por su amor.

_Querida Candy:_

_Recuerdas aquel terrible día donde tuvimos que separarnos... yo lo recuerdo cada día, cada instante... ese día yo me moría por suplicarte que no te fueras de mi vida, me moría por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirías por quedarte aquí, pero me calle... y tu te marchaste, aunque sabes... desde ese día yo mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que cada día te voy queriendo mas y yo me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo mas? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para realizar lo que dejamos pendiente? ¿Ese amor que tu al igual que yo te ha de consumir por dentro? ¿Hasta cuando querida Candy?_

_Sabes, me muero en este momento por tocarte, por abrazarte y que me abraces tu mucho más fuerte, me muero por volverte a ver reír y hacerte feliz y que me beses al despertar acomodado en tu pecho hasta que la mañana cubra nuestros cuerpos bañados de amor, hasta que el sol nos despierte anunciando un nuevo día juntos los dos, sueño perderme en tu aroma, en tus labios que se acerquen susurrando palabras que lleguen a mí pobre corazón... estoy consumiéndome por dentro, me quema el fuego de tu amor... Candy te amo y no se que hacer sin ti..._

_Me muero por conocerte aun más, de volver a ser tu amigo, para saber que es lo que piensas, saber que piensas en mi como yo sufro pensando en ti...abrir todas las puertas y juntos vencer todo aquello que quiera derrumbar nuestro amor, que nos quieran abatir, de poder poner en mis ojos tu mirada, amanecer con tigo y cantar al alba y agradecer por estar juntos al fin...besarte hasta desgastar nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro y vientre crecer nuestra semilla de pasión, crear, soñar dejar que todo surja y dejando a un lado el miedo de sufrir_

_Me muero porque se que todo es imposible, porque lo más probable que tu te hallas hecho a la idea de estar lejos de mi, y que me hallas olvidado me duele y me mata en vida..._

_Por eso hoy te escribo con toda mi tristeza porque se que lo nuestro termino ya nunca volverás, porque te olvidarás de mi... y muy triste me quede solo sin ti... ahora solo te pido que tu cumplas la promesa que yo no pude cumplir... que seas muy feliz, deseo mi amor, que nunca llores, que nunca sufras así._

_Por eso lee con atención esta carta que decidí escribir para ti, mi amor._

_Y con esta misma carta he decidido pedirte perdón, fui un imbécil al no luchar por ti, y ahora solo te vuelvo a pedir que nunca sufras y que nuca llores como yo por ti... _

_Te pido que encuentres cariño y todo el amor que yo no te puedo dar, tú que eres tan buena mereces ternura y cariño... yo tuve la culpa de todo pues no supe tu amor defender, merezco tu olvido tu ausencia pues ya nunca tendré mas tu amor._

_Adiós mi amor, hoy con esta carta que escribí para ti, mi amor, te pido perdón, que perdones por favor, por amor mi error, mi amor, se que si te pido que regreses junto a mí tu no querrás volver, así que por ultimo quiero decirte mi amor que yo te seguiré amando... adiós, mi amor..._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Terry Grandchester_

-Porque ahora Terry, porque- las lagrimas recorrían una a una sus mejillas sonrosadas y la tristeza inundaba su alma.

Estrujaba ella esta carta una y otra vez aprisionándola contra su pecho-Porque ahora que me hacia a la idea que tu y yo teníamos que ser felices el uno sin el otro- la joven hablaba para si desconsolada, desesperada y bañada en llanto, su rostro demudado había palidecido sus labios rojos habían quedado sin color y sus ojos verdes ya no tenían el brillo de siempre.

-Si supieras amor mió que yo te sigo amando que nunca te he olvidado- Las palabras eran entrecortadas e imperceptibles para alguien más-Terry mi amor, te amo, pero no puedo hacer nada, hay alguien más a tu lado que te ama más que yo,... Terry... Terry, amor ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Porque la vida siempre me jugo chueco?, ¿porque la vida siempre fue injusta conmigo?

Bañada en lagrimas abrió un pequeño cofre rosa en el cual estaban la mayoría de sus tesoros de ahí busco un pequeño álbum ya algo maltratado por los años, lo abrió con mucho cuidado, sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto algo arrugada donde se encontraba ella feliz y muy sonriente, con sus coletas que ahora había cambiado por una cola alta, sus pecas y unos ojos brillantes y una cara llena de vida; a su lado y abrazándola estaba un joven muy apuesto de cabello largo y castaño, con un aire de rebeldía y con unos ojos que le impedían mentir sobre si, su sonrisa mas bien parecía una mueca lo que le hacía ver bastante gracioso... observo esta carta por largo tiempo hasta recordar ese bello pasado que la hacía tan feliz y desdichada a la vez

-Oh, Terry, si pudiera volver el tiempo, nunca me hubiera alejado de ti, cambiara ese pasado oscuro y fatal, para ahora amarte para siempre a ti-Sonrió y guardo sus tesoros corrió hacia la ventana que daba rumbo un pequeño jardín en donde estaba la dulce Candy ahora marchita por el constante frió que imperaba, abrió la ventana y ya no pudo más su desesperación era tal que decidió desahogarse y sacar todo lo que dentro de si por tanto tiempo la había consumido, quería sacar ese nudo que la ahogaba que la hacía sentir tan mal, grito como nunca lo había hecho- T E R R Y, T E R R Y, T E R R Y- grito hasta quedarse sin voz- TERRY TE AMO, Y NO PUEDO VIVIR UN MINUTO MAS SIN TI, Terry...-y aun lloro más al recordar que ese joven no estaba ahí ni un poco cerca para escuchar lo que corazón tenia que decir...

En otro lugar una joven lloraba amargamente su desgracia, pues acababa de leer una carta que destruía su vida y su amor una carta que aunque hecha bola y arrojada a la basura bien se podía distinguir su mensaje, era una carta de amor una carta para una chica que no era ella, para una chica que su marido nunca pudo sacar de su corazón

-¿Por qué?- se repetía constantemente la joven una y otra vez, con amargura en su corazón- ¿Por que amor mió, nunca pudiste sacarla de tu corazón?, ¿por que nunca has podido amarme ni aunque sea un poco?, ¿Por qué nunca has podido quererme aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que la amas a ella?

Ambas jóvenes estaban inconsolables, juntas pero lejos reclamaban a la vida su desdicha e incomprensión, juntas lloraban su desgracia y ambas gritaban al amor de su vida...

-Terry, ¿Por qué?...-

-¿Por qué nunca me has querido como la quieres a ella?-

-¿Por qué hasta hoy, porque hoy que había decidido olvidarte, porque?-

-Sussana, ¿Qué sucede amiga, quien es el imbécil que ha logrado que tus ojos se llenen de lagrimas y tu sonrisa se halla borrado de tu alma?-

-Oh, Alex, yo..., no se que decirte- y sin más abrazo a aquel chico que le tendió sus brazos y un hombro para llorar-

-¿Candy?, que sucede amiga ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu sufrimiento?- Pregunto una joven delgada y con lentes de cabello corto y mirada soñadora, abrió sus brazos y recibió en su regazo a su entrañable amiga que no dejaba de llorar y de repetir una y otra vez el nombre de se amor...

-Oh, Terry... mi Terry...- Sin más guardo aquellas palabras escritas en una hoja de papel en lo más profundo de su corazón...

* * *

Brai: te agradezco que siempre me apoyes y estes al pendiente de mi gracias por ser mi amigo y por tu comentario

A todos los que alguna vez leeran mi fic espero que les agrade y me hagan saber sus comentarios... sin mas que decir hasta luego y gracias


	3. Carta a Terry

_Querido Terry:_

_Si recuerdo muy bien aquel día, pero fue lo mejor que tu te hallas quedado ahí con ella… ella te ama mas de lo que yo he podido amarte…_

_El tiempo ya no importa y nosotros… nosotros tampoco porque lo nuestro jamás volverá simplemente se perdió… hasta cuando yo creo que nunca ya todo paso…_

_Se te pasara esos deseos se borraran, tu siempre me haces feliz porque tu recuerdo es revitalizante para mi vida…_

_Si ahí cosas que nunca podré hacer es olvidarte no puedo…_

_¿La promesa? Si la recuerdo y trato de cumplirla, ¿llorar? ¿Yo? Si creo que tienes razón pero es imposible no hacerlo cuanto el corazón se desangra lentamente._

_¿Perdón?, perdón por que no hay más, yo fui quien decidió por los dos ya fui la que ya no pudo luchar por algo que no puede ser…_

_Te amo Terry no puedo ni quiero olvidarte pero yo también te pido que seas feliz me olvides aunque yo no pueda hacerlo así…_

_CON MI AMOR_

_CANDY_

Si bien Candy escribió esta carta nunca pudo entregarla al destinatario, la leyó y releyó mil veces y opto por arrojarla a la basura, estaba tan confundida su vida, recordó, se le fue en un instante.Si la vida había sido injusta con ella ya no podía hacer nada además la vida siempre le brindo cosas buenas, recordó como recrimino a la vida y pidió perdón sabia que esa no era su actitud y solo fue un momento de desesperación, tenía que afrontarlo Terry no estaba con ella, tenía que aprender a ser feliz sin el.

-Bien, ya es tarde y en el Hospital ya me esperan- salio tranquilamente de su casa, caminando con su rumbo de costumbre, los minutos parecieron segundos y cuando llego su amiga ya estaba ahí

-Hola Candy, pensé que no llegarías, tomaste el desayuno que te prepare o de nuevo lo dejaste-

Su rostro se torno un poco rojo se llevo una mano ala cabeza entrecerró los ojos y saco la lengua

-Lo sabía Candy siempre me haces eso, pero bueno te tengo noticias, Albert llamo aquí pensando que te encontraría y como no estabas me dejo el recado...-

-Albert hablo?, y porque no llamo a la casa?-

-Lo hizo pero no le contestaban… bueno por cierto dijo que llegaría en una semana, en cuanto empiecen nuestras vacaciones, porque nos invito a New York a presenciar la obra de Romeo y Juliet….

-Que que¡¡¡¡¡, no¡¡¡ yo no puedo ir… Terry… -

-Si Terry será el protagonista, pero no crees que ya es hora de que afrontes tu realidad-

-Tienes razón Patty, la vida sigue y si Albert lo hizo así por algo será…-

------

Vamos vamos rápido, ya es tarde y hay que tener bien ensayado todo tiene que salir a la perfección

-------

-Alex, será que puedo ser feliz alguna vez?-

-Claro Susy, la felicidad es la vida, pero dime que piensas hacer?-

-No lo se Alex, no lo se-

------

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

------

-Bien ya estamos acá, cuando es la obra-

-Al parecer esta noche a las 9 –

-De verdad tenemos que ir?-

-Candy¡¡¡…-

-Esta bien lo se-

------

-Estas seguro que vendrá…. Bien entonces nos vemos-

------

-Vendrá ella vendrá…Alex que voy ha hacer me siento tan infeliz… todo se perderá-

-Tranquilízate Susy, verás que algo bueno tiene que salir de todo esto

Candy emprendió viaje a New York, muy a su pesar la vida de nuevo parecía ponerse se su parte pero no sabía que hacer… ver de nuevo a Terry la emocionaba pues este hombre fue y es importante en su vida.

Terry sabe que Candy ha llegado la oportunidad que la vida le presenta no la piensa desaprovechar, sin embargo Sussanah que hará?

Sussanah, se siente mal no sabe que hacer tiene miedo de perder a Terry, sabe que aun ama a Candy y no sabe cuanto tiempo más podrá soportar esa situación…

Verán no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero bueno en este momento es lo que menos importa lo que quiero solo es dar a grandes rasgos lo que quiero que sea la vida de Terry y Candy solo quiero expresarme y sacar lo que tengo aunque no sepa como hacerlo…

Este final me gustaría que fuera el mió aunque lo dudo…

Bien gracias por leerlo y sobre todo gracias Brai se que puedo contar con tigo


	4. el encuentro

La luz de la luna permitía admirar un cuerpo bien constituido, una cabellera larga y algo alborotada, era tarde así que Candy trataba de arreglarse lo más rápido posible, sabía que vería a Terry y esto la ponía muy nerviosa, los minutos pasaban y ella seguía sin poder contener su nerviosismo

-Candy apúrate ya es tarde y Albert no tarda ya en llegar por nosotros…-

-Si Patty eso trato ya voy, ya voy- grito Candy con la alegría que siempre la caracterizaba tratando de que su amiga no se diera cuenta del nerviosismo que experimentaba en esos momentos.

Si bien no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se escucho un toquido en la puerta del cuarto 206 era Albert…

-Candy, ¿ya estas lista?, Albert ha llegado y te tiene una sorpresa que te llenara de alegría!-

Y como si le hubieran mencionado que había un gran festín Candy salto rápidamente hacia el interior de la sala donde ya todos aguardaban que Candy estuviera lista.

-Valla si te ves linda-dijo Albert con una señal de lógica coqueteria

-Si comparto su opinión-

-Archie…..- Annie dijo celosa y bromeando a la vez

-¡¡¡Amigos!!!- Candy corrió a abrazar a sus amigos con sus ya acostumbrados modales, por poco asfixia a Archie con el efusivo abrazo y Annie casi casi le tira su peinado al casi brincar sobre ella-Me alegra en verdad verlos, tenía tanto tiempo si saber de ustedes...-

La platica prosiguió por varios minutos que parecieron segundos y hubieran seguido por horas pero recordaron el asunto que los había traído hasta New York y haber dejado postergada su luna de miel a Cancún.

-Por cierto, no me han dicho que es lo que los trae para acá-

-La obra¡¡¡¡, ya es tarde vamonos ya-

Todos reaccionaron rápidamente y solo Annie se detuvo para decirle a Candy el motivo de su visita

-Sabemos que verás a Terry así que solo queríamos que sintieras nuestro apoyo- Candy la observo con gentileza y en su mirada había gratitud.

Salieron del hotel disparados, subieron al carro que había rentado Albert con motivo de la ocasión.

Ya llegando al teatro, vieron que estaba hasta el tope, caminaron a la entrada y como disponían de asientos exclusivos no tardaron mucho en entrar, aunque también ahí los estaba esperando Sussanah que había decidido recibirlos, ya que sabía que Candy vendría y no quería dejarla sola para que no pudiera estar tan cerca de Terry.

Candy se encontraba desconcertada, pero igual no dijo nada y siguieron su camino sus asientos eran palcos y estaban justo a un lado del escenario. Candy estaba nerviosa y se puso aun más cuando la obra comenzó y aun más cuando le toco el turno de aparecer a Terry a escena y si eso fuera poco, como Terry también sabía del arribo de Candy a New York la busco con la mirada y cuando la vio se quedo inmóvil, pues ella seguía tan bella como siempre, el publico se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría ya que el actor principal había dejado de actuar por unos momentos y empezaron a toser, Sussanah se dio cuenta de la situación y su cara se demudo y sus ojos los cambio por tristeza del alma, se aferro a Alex que se encontraba a su lado y se trago para si misma unas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos… cuando Terry por fin reacciono Candy bajo la mirada y todo estuvo aparentemente normal.

La actuación de Terry era esplendida y mucho más porque sabía que Candy estaba ahí.

Hubo un pequeño intermedio, donde Annie y Patty aprovecharon para ir al tocador salieron sin que Candy se diera cuenta, algo tramaban esas dos, y lo mismo Albert y Archie salieron de ahí dejando a Candy con Sussanah y Alex.

Todos llegaron antes de que el siguiente acto empezara, Candy no se dio cuenta de lo que todos tramaban y siguió embelesada mirando la maravillosa actuación de Terry…

Sussanah no despegaba la vista de Candy que casi se comía con los ojos a Terry.

Al finalizar la puesta en escena se despidieron todos cordialmente de Sussanah, esta pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado pero no contaba con lo que los cuatro amigos de Candy tramaban…

-Vamos Candy, relájate, vez nada paso-

-Si Candy nada paso, y en todo caso acompáñenme al tocador-

-Otra vez?- dijo Candy con un tono de picardía que dirigió a su amiga Annie y esta a su vez se sonrojo no acostumbrada a ese tipo de expresiones aun.

Los chicos salieron del teatro, pretextando que tenían que llamar al chofer para que los pasara a recoger en quince minutos.

-Oh, Candy al parecer los baños están repletos, tendrás que esperaos aquí, no tardamos nada-

-Esta bien, ya se armaron, ya que , j eje ; )- dijo Candy que no se dio cuenta que el tocador no era más que un simple camerino disfrazado de tocador para damas.

Candy estaba ya empezando a aburrirse ya que sus amigas no salían y estaba a punto de entrar por ellas cuando algo o alguien la tomo de sorpresa cubriéndole la boca y no permitiendo que voltease la cabeza para atrás, Candy estaba muy asustada pero nado podía hacer y ni su típica defensa sirvió porque en ese momento el miedo la supero y no reacciono a hacer nada, pronto vio que entraron a un cuarto que estaba totalmente oscura.

Ese algo cerro la puerta soltó a Candy pero como todo estaba oscuro no pudo distinguir a alguien, por todos lados buscaba una luz la cual no encontraba cuando por fin lo hizo se encontró con una sonrisa burlona y un joven bastante atractivo que la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Trazan pecosa, estabas asustada- le dijo el chico con un tono burlón y sarcástico lo que hizo a Candy molestarse y sin contestar nada se dirigió rápidamente a la salida pero el chico la detuvo.

-----

-Alguien ha visto a Terry? Llevo rato buscándolo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado-

-----

Terry tomo a Candy de la cintura, se acerco a su cara y la beso apasionadamente con todo el amor que aun guardaba en su corazón desde que la conoció por primera vez, Candy no pudo ni hizo nada por impedídselo, sabía que estaba actuando mal pero en esos momentos no pensó en nada más que en Terry,

Las horas parecieron minutos y los minutos segundos y los segundo no parecían ser nada en esos momentos.

Tanta pasión acabo por desbordarse, sus manos no se podían quedar quietas, Terry comenzó por bajar el cierre del vestido, desabrocho el listón que sujetaba su cintura, las mangas del vestido prácticamente cayeron por los hombros lo que le permitió a Terry besarlos con amor.

-Terry…-

-No digas nada…-

Los besos de Terry comenzaron a bajar lentamente por el cuello de Candy, lo que provoco que Candy temblara al sentir unos extraños cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo.

En esos momentos una chica abrió con cuidado la puerta del camerino que por descuido no tenía pasador y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, no lo logro solo sintió salir por sus ojos unas pequeñas lagrimas y lo máximo que le permitía moverse su silla salio de ahí.

Candy y Terry no se dieron cuenta del incidente porque estaban plenamente entregados al amor…

Terry posaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Candy y ella a su vez lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello, poco a poco, y cuando Terry estaba por besarla nuevamente esta reacciono rápidamente…

-No…, esto esta mal, tu… estas casado…"

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven, Terry se separo un poco de ella permitiéndole acomodarse el vestido.

-Perdóname todo fue mi culpa yo me deje llevar lo siento-dijo Terry con cierta vergüenza en el tono.

-La culpa fue de ambos…-algo lastimera se escucho la voz melancólica de Candy.

Candy salio corriendo de ahí y sin decir palabra se fue sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos y vago por largo rato por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo…

Al día siguiente Candy volvió al Hotel donde todos estaban muy preocupados. Ella estaba furiosa porque entendió que todo había sido un sucio plan de su grupo de amigos así que les retiro la palabra por lo menos hasta regresar a Chicago.

-Candy hasta cuando seguirás enojada con nosotros…-

Candy no contesto nada llego a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y no salio de ahí en todo el día.

* * *

Brai: si verdad? que final tan malo, pero en fin que se puede hacer, solo tratafr de mejorar algo irremediable, pero bueno...

SAKURITACHAN: gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te gusto¡¡¡ amigas?

Venix14: ojala que la lectura no te halla decepcionado y claro que no me voy a desanimar, voy a seguir adelante hasta el final ;)

Atenea: gracias por todo y espero te siga gustando

perdon por la actulizacion tan tardada pero no todo es mi culpa poruqe hace mes y medio antes que yo lo queria subir y no se podia habia un erro en la pagina y pues ya que podia no podia porque estuve de vagaciones, gracias por la paciencia


	5. Adios Terry

_Terry:_

_Sabes, nunca pensé en el daño que yo te ocasionaría, cuando quise que te casaras conmigo. Se que fui egoísta en diversos momentos, sobre todo conmigo misma... porque hoy comprendo que mi vida es lo más importante y a pesar de todo el amor que yo siento por ti y de que nunca te podré olvidar, quiero que sepas que eres libre... muy a mi pesar eres libre, pues como tu dijiste "Yo quiero encontrar mi felicidad", y si yo no soy feliz, no podré hacer feliz a nadie._

_Quiero empezar desde hoy a recompensar poco a poco a las personas que les he causado daño al pensar solamente en mi, en principio quiero hacerlo contigo, pues se que de esta manera de dejarte libre viene la felicidad de muchas y tal vez la infelicidad de otras, pero todo es base de un mismo destino._

_Adiós Terry... de todos modos, se que no me extrañaras, se feliz para puedas dar felicidad._

_Se que en cierto modo tu te sientes responsable de mi y tal vez, digo solo tal vez, se que puedo causarte alguna preocupación, pero realmente no te preocupes, no estoy sola, mi madre murió, si lo se, pero en esta vida siempre hay alguien que te quiere o te ama... Me voy con Alex, el único que siempre ha estado conmigo a pesar de todo, quiere hacerme feliz y yo acepte, pues tal vez sea la ultima oportunidad que me ofrece la vida y no quiero desperdiciarla._

_Busca tu felicidad nunca renuncies a ella, pero solo cuando sea la verdadera, BUSCALA�¡ _

_Con todo mi cariño y admiración:_

Susannah 

Al terminar de escribir esta carta, Susannah, tenía unas lagrimas apenas visibles en su rostro, pero también un halo de esperanza reflejo , lo que le dio luz y un motivo más para seguir adelante, agarro la carta, la releyó varias veces, al estar conforme, la doblo con mucho cuidado y la metió en un sobre blanco en cual sello, para que no pudiera ser abierto por nadie más que no fuera Terry.

Alex, que no se dio cuenta de las lagrimas de Susannah, por el ir y venir para dejar todo listo para sus salida por la noche, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla derecha y casi gritando de felicidad le dijo – Ya casi todo esta listo�, solo falta los boletos – Es cierto – menciono Susannah con cierto aire de fastidio pues tenían una semana completa tratando de dejar todo listo – Y a donde sería bueno ir? – Yo creo que...

Aburrida, escuchaba y sobre todo triste pues dejaba atrás al "amor de su vida" ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que seguir adelante ella "sola",

Bien será mejor que nos marchemos – Alex ya feliz, pues pronto su rival ya no lo sería más.

Un carruaje acababa de llegar por ellos, rápidamente Susannah mando llamar a Cecile, la ama de llaves de su casa , una mujer de apariencia joven, pero ya entrada en años – Cecile, se que puedo confiar en ti –Decía Susannah a Cecile, quien se veía confundida - te dejo esta carta para mi ma... Terry, asegúrate que solo el la lea, y sobre todo cuídate y cuida mucho a Terry y dile que yo siempre lo a...

Susannah�, ya estas lista? – diciendo esto hizo que Susannah se sobresaltara y ya no le dijo a Cecile de aquello que quería decir, se despidió de Cecile, quien a decir verdad fue como su madre en estos últimos años, Alex llevo en brazos a Susannah hasta el comienzo de su nueva vida...

una semana antes

Candy, por favor perdónanos, fuimos unos tontos - Archie rogaba a Candy con vos lastimera y Annie; Patty y Albert los secundaban.

Si, Candy por favor�¡-

Candy como saben es una mujer sumamente noble he incapaz de guardar en su corazón, sentimientos negativos, así que no podía seguir un día más sin poder perdonar a sus amigos.

Salió del cuarto, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y unas grandes ojeras porque no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche después que a cada instante recordaba una y otra vez los momentos que paso con Terry...

Tontos, hicieron que engañara a una mujer, me hicieron pasar casi por la amante – Casi, casi fue un regaño pero no pudo serlo porque Candy no pudo ser dura con ellos, a pesar de que siempre ha sido de carácter dominante.

Si Candy, lo sentimos de verdad – Annie siempre se caracterizo por ser muy dulce y a veces muy ingenua y no noto, que Candy ya no estaba enojada.

En el fondo Candy les agradecía, que, le dejaron pasar unos instantes con Terry, pero le dolía el engaño de ella hacia Susannah.

¿Pero es que no pensaron que pudimos lastimar a alguien más? – ahora si sonaba un poco más seria-

¿Cómo a quien? – le pregunto Albert muy serio y el mismo respondió - ¿Cómo a la mujer que no los dejo ser felices¿a ella te refieres? –

Pues, si�, digo, no�, bueno como sea también tengo valores que tengo que respetar-

¿Y el valor del amor? – Pregunto Patty con tristeza contenida, pues cada que pronunciaba la palabra amor, una persona ocupaba su corazón, pero lamentablemente ya nunca podría estar más entre ellos – Existen veces, Patty, que el amor, no puede ser -

¿Es esto posible, Candy? – La pregunta fue inocente, pero a la vez llena de curiosidad – Claro que lo es¿que no tienen aquí dos casos como ejemplos?-

En ese momento, Patty agacho la cabeza y lloro – Es mentira, es mentira�¡- Repetía una y otra vez.

Tenemos que aceptarlo, Patty el amor no siempre es lo que debe ser - Se acerco a su amiga, agarro de la barbilla, para poder levantar mejor su cabeza y darle un beso en la mejilla y terminar abrazándola, y con voz dulce y maternal le dijo al oído – Olvídalo, perdóname tu a mi, fui una atolondrada con mi comentario – Patty dio unos últimos sollozos abrazo a su amiga – No importa Candy, pero puede que esta vez no tengas razón... -

Con cierta curiosidad y sonrisa picara, Candy miro a su amiga, quien con las últimas palabras dejo mucho a la imaginación de Candy.

Por ejemplo?...- Pregunto Candy, quería ver la contestación de su amiga, siempre, Candy había sido muy curiosa.

Por ejemplo... – Avergonzada Patty, voltea a ver a su cómplice

A ver, a ver, aquí sucede algo, verdad-

¿Qué tendría que suceder Candy?- Albert respondió, con aparente frialdad

No sucede nada Candy, lo digo por ejemplo por... Annie..., si eso es Annie y Archie-

Bueno si, creo que tienes razón-

_Uff, esta vez me salve...-_

Y pareciendo que Candy la escuchaba le pregunto – Pues parece que no te has salvado, haber dime si era por Archie y Annie, porque te pusiste tan nerviosa y roja y volteaste a ver a Albert, que acaso me perdí de algo�¡-

Pues Candy, veras... -

Días después de que Susannah y Alex, partieron de New York, Susannah, decidió escribirle a Candy sintiendo que era su obligación.

Habían pasado 1 semana y días desde que Annie, y Archie, partieron a su luna de miel, Albert y Patty, también se tomaron unas vacaciones, y Candy como hacía muchas veces, fue a la colina de Pony, donde tenía muchos recuerdos ahí medito por largo tiempo..

_Anthony, que habría sido de mi si tu aun vivieras?- _Candy recordaba a Anthony con mucho amor, pues fue su primera ilusión y su más bello recuerdo – _Aún te recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando te vi por primera vez en el portal de las rosas, eras tan guapo, y como me gustaste aquella vez... luego cuando montamos a caballo y me dijiste que yo te gustaba..., o nuestro primer paseo juntos ,y... sin permiso, je je, pero luego las cartas,... – _Candy recordó como la adivina, les trato de ocultar algo aparentemente irremediable, y por 4ª, 5ª o quien sabe cuantas, lloro nuevamente, recordado el trágico final de Anthony

Esta vez hablando para si misma y sin percatarse de que alguien más la escuchaba dijo – Anthony, si tan solo hubiera sido fuerte y no me hubiera comido esa torta que la Tía Abuela me preparo, talvez mis ruegos hubieran sido oídos y tu...-

Pero no lo esta Candy- Dijo la Hermana María, desde abajo del árbol, haciendo que Candy perdiera toda concentración y cayendo irremediablemente al suelo

Ouch�¡- Candy tenía desorbitados los ojos, la lengua de niña aun la mordía con sus dientes, su mano derecha en la cabeza como semejando a un pequeño changuito, y su mano libre estaba sobando sus asentaderas doloridas por el golpe, porque aun siendo ya mayor, seguía teniendo alma de niña

Candy�¡- dijo la hermana María, con mucha preocupación que denotaba su voz y su rostro, que a pesar de los años guardaba, mucha lozanía y bondad – Te encuentras bien –

Creo que si – dijo, Candy, Sacudiendo sus pantalones vaqueros y poniéndose de pie.

Que bueno, porque te traigo noticias de New York y de un lugar desconocido- dijo la Hermana María dejando muy confundida a Candy

De New York, de un lugar desconocido, esta segura Hermana Maria?-

Si Candy mira, aquí están- dijo mostrándole 2 cartas especialmente dirigidas a ella.

Una era de Terry, y otra era de... - ¿Susannah? –

Te dejo Candy, tienes mucho que reflexionar supongo-

Candy ya no hizo caso, porque al parecer estas cartas la tenía desconcertada

Flash Back

Diario "El comunicado"

Lunes 24 de

New York, corresponsal Paula.- "_Al parecer la joven pareja, Terry y Susannah antes de Grandchester, decidieron dar por terminado su matrimonio..."_

Después de que Candy leyera esto hace unos días, que por cierto no quiso leer todo el texto completo, se encontraba bastante seria y triste, pues pensaba

_Todo esto tuvo que ver con... –_

_-No, Dios mio, no�¡-_

Fin de Flash Back

Reviso y releyó los remitentes, tenía que se un error o no?

_Querida Candy:_

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui los dejo por hoy... solo falta poco para que termine, asi que no olviden dejar reviews oka?

sing : ves que no soy mala, por fin, tarde pero actualice, espero que te guste

Gracias a los que leen mi fic, y espero que les guste o no, dejen reviews ok?


	6. El compromiso

-Ah con que eso era lo que me estaban ocultando¡-Con alegria no contenida Candy gritaba de emoción al saber las ultimas noticias de sus amigos.

-Si Candy, ya lo sabes y quedas cordialmente invitada a la boda-

-Además, yo quiero que seas mi dama de honor-

-Claro que si¡-

Flash Back

-Terry, que haces tu aquí?-

-Ja, ja, ja, sigues igual de curiosa, Tarzán pecosa, pero como siempre no te enteras de nada en lo absoluto-

-De que tendría que enterarme según tu-

-¿Mmhh, pues para ser amiga de Albert y Patty, se me hace raro que no sepas que se han comprometido en matrimonio y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí-

-ah, solo por eso…-

Fin de flash back

Se sentía un ambiente de paz, el otoño estaba por empezar, y se denotaba por las hojas entre amarillas y verduscas que caían al pasto castaño ya por el cambio de temporada.

La brisa que hacia cosquillas a su cara, les refrescaba haciéndolos sentirse más vivos y felices.

-y ustedes cuando piensan formalizar- pregunto Patty a Candy con dulzura y cierta curiosidad que pecaba de sincera.

Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar a Candy y reirse como nunca a Terry

-Ja, ja, ja ya lo verán cuando lo sepan se sorprenderán-

Patty y Candy voltearon a ver a Terry con curiosidad porque no sabían a que se refería, mientras que Albert y Terry se veían con aparente complicidad.

* * *

gracias a los que me leen especialmente a brai¡

un millon de gracias hasta pronto


	7. Carta de Sussanah

_Querida Candy:_

_Se que nunca hemos sido amigas, pero… quien dice que algún día no podremos serlo?... se que yo te robé por largo tiempo tu felicidad, por eso te pido perdón, pero hoy quiero remediar eso, hoy me encuentro muy feliz al lado de la persona que me ama, Terry nunca lo hará como nunca lo hizo, y no lo culpo pues solo estuvo conmigo por lastima._

_Sabes, quiero que pruebes y te dejes llevar por el amor, por mi no te preocupes, de seguro ya habrás leído que Terry y yo nos hemos separado, de todos modos te voy a contar un secreto… nunca nos casamos por la Iglesia eso lo ibas a hacer cuando Terry me amara…_

_Adiós Candy y prueba a ser feliz… si te desconcertó está carta es normal, pero ahora estás libre de culpas, te perdono por el día que estuviste con mi esposo el dia de estreno de la obra en New York_

_Sinceramente: Sussanah_


End file.
